User talk:MrJoshbumstead
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Pac-Ferb page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. *If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "New to the Wiki?" (disregard "What doesn't go here") page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "Wiki Activity" page. *Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the the "discussion" page associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. *You may want to adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. General Rules *Categorize pages with Fanon Works *If it's a Character page, add the category Characters, it's gender (Males/Females), age group (Adults, Kids, Teens) and other groups (Troops, Villains, etc.) *If the page is in dialogue format, insert the category Dialogue. If it is in diary format, insert the category Diary. If it is a Q and A, insert the category Q&A. *Blogs are not to be categorized; it will automatically categorize itself. *Do not make minor edits (example: Spellcheck) without an edit summary. *If you are creating an article where other users can edit, don't forget to insert the category Editors Limit, following by the number of editors in the page The limit of users that can contribute on the same page is 5. If there is already 5 users contributing, change the template into If a page happens to be edited by more than five people, it will be deleted (effective January 2011) *Do not make new categories without any of the administrators permission. Any new category that is made without permission, or doesn't benefit any user, or is just a random category, will be removed and deleted. However, new categories to categorize pages specific into a group or to a user is allowed. *Never use profanity, vandalize and insert random gibberish into articles/talk pages. Doing so will result to a block. *Do not copy other user's work. (Either it's a story or a character or an image.) I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- RRabbit42 (Talk) 22:19, January 16, 2011 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in. Couldn't leave a messege on your fanart blog so here it is- I think it's awesome how much you've done- the weird thing is how nobody on your blog was leaving constructive critisisum, and I'm sorry for that. You have done so much here- and all of your stories are original! Don't let anybody tell you different. That's not to say don't listen to critisisum, but only listen if it's helpful- not mean and unfriendly. Almost nobody on that blog was saying ''how ''to get better, they didn't give you a chance. P.S. I am not the annonymus user who was commenting on your blog before- even though he/she was right. Hi! Hi, I'm IzzyFan, one of the users here. I couldn't leave a comment on your fanart blog, so I wanted to post it here. I wanted to give you some constructive criticism since nobody else is. Here are a few tips (free of charge! ;)) 1. Try looking at a picture of the character you're drawing while you draw them. 2. In your Perry pictures, you can see Perry's body outline through his beak, which would mean his beak is transparent. It's not, so you shouldn't be able to see his outline under his beak. Same with some of your other pics. Tell me if that's confusing. 3. Maybe add a bit more detail? For example, you don't put the lines on Perry's tail when you draw him. Also, for hair you usually draw just a line. I think you have a good start, though. Nobody's perfect when they start out. Hope this helps :) *IzzyFan* So many cupcakes... so little time. 17:16, February 4, 2012 (UTC) It's okay I made minor grammar edits on: "How Dr. Doof Stole Christmas" right? p.s. I'm new on here, so I'm sorry that I didn't notice you said, to ask you before you edit your fanfic. To MrJoshbumstead. Sorry I didn't give My signature before so here it is SlushyBurger (talk) 04:12, April 5, 2012 (UTC)